


Praise

by kellysaur



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellysaur/pseuds/kellysaur
Summary: "And while I have you here, while you can’t go anywhere or pretend you’re doing something else or deflect, I want to take the time to tell you why I love you. I have never, ever wanted to ‘just fuck you,’ and you know that. I want to beintimate.And if you listened—actuallylistened—I think you would really, really enjoy it.”





	Praise

Taako couldn’t remember the last time the two of them had alone time. They’d just been so busy recently. But now, he was exactly where he wanted to be: straddling Kravitz where he sat on the couch, pressing kisses into his collar as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. 

He nipped Kravitz gently, reveling in the way he shuddered beneath him. But then Kravitz gasped out, “Taako, wait a second.”

Taako sat back on Kravitz’s lap. “What’s up, Bones?” He could feel the slight frown on his face, hear the edge of worry in his voice. “You good?”

“Oh, absolutely. I’m great actually.” He reached up to cup his cheek, and that concern melted away. “I just wanted to do things a little differently tonight. If you were up for it.”

Taako leaned into the touch with a soft hum, letting his eyes flutter closed. “Whatcha got in mind?”

“I’m thinking it’s been a long time since I’ve tied you up and teased you.”

“Yeah?” His lips quirked back into a smile, and his heart thudded giddily in his chest. “I could be up for that.” 

He leaned in for another kiss, but Kravitz’s hand slid from his cheek to press a finger against his lips. “We have to go upstairs, then, darling.” 

Taako climbed to his feet. Kravitz laced their fingers together and gently led them to their bedroom. 

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Taako pressed their bodies back together. He heard Kravitz chuckle as his back hit the cool wall, felt himself growing hungrier as he began kissing at his neck and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. He knew any second Kravitz would stop him, tell him they were taking things slow. He wanted as much as he could possibly get before that happened. 

Kravitz gently caught his wrists as he reached to unbutton his fly. “Not yet.” 

And even though he’d known it was coming, Taako groaned. 

“It’s going to be a long night if you’re already this impatient,” Kravitz hummed. He led Taako’s hands upwards above his head. “Hold these here for a moment, alright?”

Kravitz took a second to shrug out of his open shirt before reaching and pulling Taako’s own sweater off. He tossed it carelessly to the side before guiding Taako’s arms back down, resting his hands comfortably on his shoulders. 

He tilted Taako’s chin upwards and caught him in a kiss, long and slow and deep. “Let’s get you onto the bed.”

Taako hummed his agreement. He let himself be walked backwards, one step at a time, until he felt the mattress behind him. 

“Alright,” Kravitz muttered, pulling away to rifle through the drawer of the nightstand, “Get yourself comfortable.” 

Taako obliged, scooting up against the headboard and adjusting the pillows until he was half-sitting. 

“Ready?” Kravitz turned back to face him, tossing a bottle of lube down towards the end of the mattress.

“Mhm. Waiting on you, handsome.”

He took Taako’s wrists again, this time crossing them as he raised them above his head. Taako heard him mumble something before he felt the magic swirling around him and holding his wrists in place. 

“How’s that? Not too tight?” Kravitz reached to brush a stray hair from Taako’s eyes as he spoke. 

Taako tugged experimentally before responding. “Nope. All good. Ready to go.”

“Good.” Kravitz smiled warmly, shifting to sit beside him and reaching to stroke his cheek with his cool thumb. “Gods, Taako. You have no idea how much I love you.”

Taako snorted. “I think I could guess, babe.”

“You couldn’t, though.” Kravitz leaned down and kissed him, long and slow and sweet. “You couldn’t grasp the full sense of it. Because I’ve never taken the time to tell you.”

“Mhm.” Taako couldn’t help but focus on the way Kravitz’s mouth moved as he spoke. The words bounced around in his head without fully taking root.

“You’re so beautiful, Taako. With or without the illusion.” Cool fingers traced his jawline. “I love the way you chew your lip when you’re focused or the way your mouth quirks when you’re trying not to smile.”

He shifted impatiently. Did this even count as teasing? Nothing was _happening._

Still, Kravitz continued, and his fingers trailed along the cuff of his ear. “And I love how much expression you show with your ears. How they perk up or lower if you’re happy or irritated. How, sometimes, I can make your blush spread all the way to the tips.”

Taako huffed. “Okay, I get it. Could you just—” He squirmed and tugged uselessly at his restraints, wishing he could grab Kravitz’s hands and put them exactly where he wanted them. “Could you just _fuck_ me already?”

Kravitz pulled back his hand as if he’d been burned. “What?” His brow furrowed. “Taako, you’re not listening to me.”

“Of course I am.” He strained his wrists again, the irritation growing in his chest. “You’re telling me how great I am. But I know that already!”

“No. You’re hearing me, but you’re not _listening.”_ Kravitz shook his head. “I know your self-esteem isn’t as high as you pretend it is. And while I have you here, while you can’t go anywhere or pretend you’re doing something else or deflect, I want to take the time to tell you why I love you. I have never, ever wanted to ‘just fuck you,’ and you know that. I want to be _intimate._ And if you listened—_actually_ listened—I think you would really, really enjoy it.”

The irritation faded, and any witty comebacks died in his throat. “Holy shit. You’re real serious about this.”

“Yes, Taako. I am.” Kravitz let out a short, exasperated laugh. “I’d really like to give this a try. And if you decide you don’t like it, or you’re uncomfortable, or _anything,_ we can stop. But just… Listen. Please.”

Taako’s body relaxed back into the pile of pillows behind him. His heart thrummed in his chest as he watched Kravitz’s features soften. “Okay, Krav. I’ll listen.”

“Thank you, dear.” Kravitz bent forward and kissed him again. This time, Taako let himself melt into it. He felt Kravitz press his tongue almost hesitantly into his mouth, unrushed yet full of need. Taako felt it pull the air from his lungs, felt his head and his chest swimming.

Finally, Kravitz pulled away just enough to speak. “Is it okay if I continue?”

Taako nodded. Kravitz ran a hand through his hair. 

“You’re so smart, Taako. You’re innovative, and you’re creative, and you’re pragmatic. You’ve used spells in ways I’d never even considered—in ways I’d never even thought _possible_—before. You have an uncanny ability to think abstractly, and to think outside the box. It’s something I noticed that first time we met.”

And as he spoke, Taako make sure to focus on each and every word he said, letting it settle in his chest before moving onto the next one. He could feel a warmth pulsing through him, though he couldn’t place exactly what the feeling was that accompanied it. 

Kravitz pressed their lips together again, but this time it wasn’t for nearly long enough. His mouth trailed along Taako’s jaw, then kissed and nipped down his neck. It was slow and so, so, good, but the silence left Taako desperate for Kravitz’s voice again. His wrists pulled against their bonds. 

“You’re so good, Taako,” Kravitz hummed. One hand settled on his bare chest, and the other inched gradually downward. “Are you doing alright?”

Taako nodded again.

And so Kravitz continued, pressing soft kisses to his chest. His fingers dipped below the waistband of Taako’s leggings, running along the sensitive skin. “I really admire your dedication. When you care about something, you work so, so hard. Like when you fought to keep this plane safe from the Hunger. Or all the time and effort you put into the school. Or how sometimes you’ll spend days cooking for a family dinner. You put so much energy into the things that matter to you.” 

Taako could feel the heat spreading to his cheeks. He was so hard he ached, and Kravitz was so close to where he needed him that he couldn’t help but whimper.

Kravitz pulled back from where he’d been sucking a mark into the soft skin of his stomach and smiled tenderly. “Alright, darling. I hear you.”

The mattress shifted as Kravitz stood up, moving from where he had been beside Taako to stand at the foot of the bed. His hands pushed lightly up Taako’s legs to his hips until they could hook into the waistband of his leggings. Taako lifted his hips off the bed, and Kravitz peeled the leggings off of him, tossed them aside, and began to fumble with the fly on his own pants.

As soon as they dropped to the floor, Kravitz was climbing back onto the bed. And he looked gorgeous, with his pupils blown wide and his braids just a little messy and his chest rising and falling with eager breaths, but Taako didn’t even have the chance to appreciate the view before Kravitz was settling himself between his legs.

Kravitz squirted a generous amount of lube into his hands and rubbed them together. “I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself. You deserve to feel good.” Taako gasped as a slick hand wrapped around him. But then Kravitz began to stroke at the same agonizing pace he’d set everything else, and it turned into a desperate groan. 

“You love so deeply, Taako. So completely. You’ve opened yourself up to me so fully. You trust me, and I know you would do anything for me. I don’t know what I could have possibly done to deserve that, but I hope you know that I would do anything for you, too.”

That burning heat had made its way to the tips of Taako’s ears, now. He could feel the deep blush on his face and feel the magma in his blood.

Slowly, carefully, the tip of a finger pressed into him. He moaned, trying desperately to reach out and bury his fingers in Kravitz’s hair. His restraints held him fast, and it only made the flame in his gut burn hotter.

“You’re so resilient. You’ve been through so much, and you’re still here. You’re still thriving. You’ve taken all the bad the world has thrown at you and turned it around. And you have bad days, because anyone would, but you don’t let them stop you. You always manage to get back up.”

Kravitz’s thumb massaged the head of his cock. Taako couldn’t stop himself from jerking up into his hand. 

“I love being able to wake up next to you every morning. I love when you fall asleep before me, and I get to watch your chest rise and fall with slow breaths. I love listening to your heartbeat, and your voice, and your laugh.”

A second finger slipped inside of him. He felt the burn of the stretch, felt his body shake with want and need as Kravitz curled them just right. The grip around his cock tightened, sped up to a pace that was almost enough.

“You’re literally the reason my own heart is beating, Taako. Do you know how incredible that is? I’d forgotten what it felt like to be alive, to have something worth living for. You made me remember just by being you.”

He knew he was blushing from his ears to his neck. Looking at Kravitz, knowing Kravitz was watching him fall apart like this, was too much. He turned his head to the side and buried his face in his arm the best he could and squeezed his eyes shut.

But then Kravitz’s hands stalled. “Taako, darling, are you alright? Do you need me to stop?”

Taako shook his head violently. His heart pounded and his head felt foggy and he _needed_ Kravitz to keep going. “Gods, don’t stop. Please.”

“Then can you keep looking at me?” He could hear the smile in his voice. “You look so beautiful. I want to watch you.”

It took Taako a long time to turn his head, and even longer to force his eyes open. And when he saw Kravitz there, with so much adoration in his face, he had to fight to keep from hiding again. 

“Thank you, dear.” He picked up right where he’d left off and then pressed in a third finger.

“I adore you, you know. And you’re so good to me. You show me you love me in so many different ways. You always make me eat breakfast, even though you know I don’t have to. You always make sure we have my favorite tea in the house. You lean against me when we relax on the couch, and you hold my hand without thinking about it when we’re running errands. You call me during the day just because you were thinking of me. When you see me for the first time after a long day, your entire face lights up. Did you know that? That alone is enough to get my heart beating again. You make me feel so special and so loved. I’m so grateful for you.”

That heat threatened to bubble over. Taako barely managed to choke out, “C-Close. Fuck, Krav—” 

And then Kravitz stopped again.

Taako groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. He’d been _right_ there. And fuck, he needed it.

“I’m sorry, love,” Kravitz chuckled, and he didn’t sound like he felt even remotely bad. “But I’m not done, yet.”

His touch vanished completely; Taako was left empty and squirming and whimpering. He needed… Something. He needed _Kravitz._

Through flickering lashes, Taako watched Kravitz stroke himself, watched him bite his lip as he slicked up his hard cock with an eager hand. 

And then Kravitz leaned forward. But instead of pressing into him, instead of wrapping his hand back around him, he reached up towards the bonds that secured Taako’s wrists to the headboard. 

“I want you closer,” Kravitz whispered, pressing a kiss behind his ear, “Is that okay?”

Taako nodded. Each brush of Kravitz’s skin against his own was a jolt of hot energy through him, and he wanted as much contact as he could get.

Kravitz tugged on Taako’s arm gently; the magic obediently released him from the headboard, though his wrists stayed held together. 

Taako let himself be guided, first to sitting and then to kneeling. Kravitz ducked between his arms so that they rested comfortably on his shoulders and their chests were pressed together. 

Pressing kisses into his neck, Kravitz hummed against heated skin. “You comfortable?”

_“Yes,”_ Taako sighed, though ‘comfortable’ was the last way he would describe how he felt right now, with his cock pressed between them with only a mocking hint of friction and Kravitz so close but not in the way he needed him. “Krav, _please.”_

He could feel the quiet laughter rumble in Kravitz’s chest. How was he still so calm, so unhurried, when he clearly wanted this just as badly? “Alright, darling. Only because you asked so nicely.”

His hands grabbed onto Taako’s ass and hoisted him up, positioning him just above the head of his cock. And then, slowly, he let Taako lower himself back down.

Taako gasped as he was finally, _finally_ filled. He took Kravitz in completely, tightened his arms around his neck, felt him shudder beneath him. 

He barely gave himself a moment to adjust before rising up and lowering back down, focusing on the perfect slide of Kravitz’s cock inside of him, up and down and in and out.

Kravitz moved in time with him, rocking upwards as Taako came down. He hit that sweet spot over and over, with each thrust pulling another moan or gasp out of each of them. “I love you,” Kravitz whispered over and over, “I love you so much. Fuck, Taako.”

It was too much in the best way, and Taako buried his face in the crook of Kravitz’s neck the best he could. His cheeks and his ears still burned and his heart still felt full.

“You’re so good, Taako. You’re so fucking good.” Kravitz managed to get one hand between them and wrapped it tightly around Taako’s cock, letting him fuck into it as their movements grew more frantic, more desperate.

His gut grew tighter and his insides burned brighter. _“Fuck,_ Krav, I’m so close.”

“I know,” Kravitz breathed back, “Come for me, darling.” He thrust hard into him, hard enough to make Taako’s back arch. 

And that was enough to make the lava in his gut boil over. He muffled his gasp in Kravitz’s neck as he spilled onto Kravitz’s hand and onto his stomach, waves of euphoria pulsing through him.

But Kravitz kept going, thrusting a few more times until his hips stuttered and he buried himself deep inside of him, flooding Taako with warmth as he came.

They slumped against each other, both gasping for breath. Taako kept his face buried in Kravitz’s neck, and Kravitz’s cleaner hand moved to rub his back. “You alright?”

Taako would have laughed if he had the energy. But instead, he nodded and mumbled an almost inaudible, “Fuck.”

Kravitz’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. He peppered his hair with small kisses. “Let’s get you taken care of, then.” 

The bonds on Taako’s wrists faded. He sat up slowly, trying to work some movement back into his stiff arms. Kravitz lifted him gently and pulled out slowly before guiding Taako backwards and into laying down on the pile of pillows behind them. He pushed back a hair that had fallen from Taako’s braid and tucked it behind his ear.

“Can I go get a damp towel to clean up, or do you want me to use a spell instead?”

“Spell’s fine,” Taako mumbled, reaching up with heavy arms to pull Kravitz close. He didn’t know the last time sex had left him so completely drained. 

“Whatever you say.” Kravitz let himself be pulled downward. He mumbled an incantation before pressing his lips to Taako’s forehead and collapsing beside him. Immediately—almost instinctively—Taako turned to curl up in his arms.

“Was that too much?”

“No,” Taako snorted. “Absolutely not.”

“Good.” Even with his face pressed to his chest, Taako could hear the smile in his voice.

Kravitz hummed quietly as his hands softly worked to undo Taako’s loose braid. And Taako could feel his own contentment, could feel how in love he was with each beat of his heart.

Still, worry flickered in the back of his mind. And it grew, despite his efforts to fight it off, until finally he cleared his throat. “Hey, Krav?”

“Hm?” With the last of the braid loose, Kravitz began to comb through his hair with his fingers.

“D’you really believe all that stuff you said? Or was that just to get me off?”

His fingers stalled. “I wouldn’t lie to you, Taako. Especially not about all of that, and especially not for sex.” 

When Taako didn’t respond, Kravitz sighed almost sadly. He rolled from his side to his back. “Come here. You can hear the evidence yourself.”

“Krav, I don’t—” 

“Just come here, love.”

He shifted to rest his head on Kravitz’s chest and listened to the beating of his heart. And even though he’d known exactly what to expect, known exactly what it sounded like, it did reassure him.

“That wouldn’t be possible if I didn’t love you so completely, and if I didn’t truly believe that you loved me just as much.”

When he didn’t respond, Kravitz reached back up to stroke his hair again. “Do you believe me?”

Taako’s fingers curled lightly against Kravitz’s chest, and his eyes drifted closed. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”


End file.
